Cadet School
Hi Folks! Please note that this page contains out of date information. Keep an eye on your mail for the latest information as it happens. Long term volunteers sought to keep this page up to date. Know your guild officers! * Gem Sparklebutt : Guild Leader (Facebook BFF Link) You have to friend Gem Sparklebutt before you can become a full guild member. This isn't some sort of conspiracy, it's so that you can mail Gem in game (and vice versa). You don't have to BFF Gem (but it would nice if you did ;-) * ApacheXLIV *Fearfeasa * Gobbel Digobb * Jasmintee * Llixgrijb * LordLancelot * Necro Paranoia * Sacro Flane * sofhos McWrigglewalk Chatroom The current, and hopefully last, chatroom is now ... http://mibbit.com/?channel=%23CadetSchool&server=irc.mibbit.net ( http://tinyurl.com/cadetschoolchat ) irc://irc.mibbit.net/CadetSchool BFF your guildies! Having guild members for your BFFs can be handy - especially if you are online for the same event. Also if you have the guild officers in your "All Friends" list then you can mail them if you need help. Please add your Kongregate Name (F.U. Name) and F.U. Friend link to the list below. (Guild officers shown in bold). Friending (not BFFing) the Guild Leader is mandatory - it allows her to send you private messages. See the Cadet School Forum for the list of friend links. Guild Procedure During Raids *Connect to the chatroom during the raid. It is the guild's War Room, new on the spot decisions are made there, and it is also the place to ask for healing money. *Try to get to the raid with as much AP as you can. *Check your mail! Guild Raid Schedule Details of the next guild raid should be given on the front page of the Cadet School Forum. The standard times are * Friday 9pm (GMT+DST) Dyslexia's Lair Phase 1 (Countdown Clock) * Saturday 9pm (GMT+DST) Dyslexia's Lair Phase 2 (Countdown Clock) * Wednesday 9pm (GMT+DST) Raiders For the Lost Shark (Countdown Clock) (Note to Officers: Countdown clocks will not automatically adjust for DST. When out of DST, edit the links so that tz=0. When in DST, tz=60) Time Zones Times are given in GMT+DST (Daylight Savings Time) and GMT. Greenwich Mean Time (GMT) is equivalent to Coordinated Universal Time (UTC). GMT+DST is the equivalent of British Summer Time (BST). Teams Raids on Dyslexia's Lair come in two phases with Phase 2 usually following 24 hours after Phase 1. Some tasks cannot be done by those under level 10 so activities may be divided up by level. Guild Raid Participants Raiders for the Lost Shark requires at least 10 participants. Phase 2 of Dyslexia's Lair require at least 6 particpants. Participants are asked to turn up to the chatroom at the start of the raid / phase so we can check there are enough people to go ahead. Dyslexia's Lair Plan of Attack Chat: In order to help coordinate things I'll be in the Cadet School Chat Room. * I start the raid. Everybody in the guild gets a automatic mail notifying them. * Phase 1 ** Phase 1 starts on Friday 9pm (GMT+DST) During the following 24 hours members are encouraged to: **# kill minions (but NOT the last 10) **# ask a guild officer for 1 (ONE) incubated porkin egg to deposit in the lair. (that's enough to guarantee the Kewl L00tz) **# collect porkin eggs and deposit them in the guild vault * Phase 2 **Phase 2 starts on Saturday 9pm (GMT+DST) this phase begins only if there are enough players online (in the chatroom) During the following 2 hours: **# all able members collect dots from the Sar Chasm **#when enough dots have been hoarded they are deposited in the lair by the guild leader. **#AP roll to see that we have enough ap to go around **#all online members destroy hwelp eggs (no running away from Dyslexian Hwelps if there's not enough AP among all participating guildies) * Teh Win! If all eggs are smashed, and all dots thrown within 2 hours after Phase 2 starts we win. Everyone who participated can go to the Lair to pick up teh l00tz. 'Practical notes: ' * RULE 1. All participants should ensure they start phase 2 with 50 AP (or nearly 50AP). * RULE 2. All participants have to log on to the chat so the attack will be coordinated. Raid Points And what do points mean? Prizes! Membership List Active The following members are all known to be active (at the last date shown). Inactive The following members may be inactive. If you are on this list, please leave a note saying that you are still playing. Return to Prominent Guilds